User talk:*Wildfire*/Archive 1
Re: Charart I'll get on it as soon as I can :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 03:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your request. Dawnleaf 19:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Charart Well first, you need to have some sort of picture editing program. (eg. Pixlr or GIMP) Next, you go to the Project Character Art page and get one of the blanks. Then you'll need to know how to properly shade them and ect. They're tutorials to help you with this. Well, hopefully that helps! :) Dawnleaf 02:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: You do not have to join the Project to put up art, though you may if you wish. Please take care to read these guidelines before posting anything anywhere, though. Familiarize yourself with how the project works before doing anything. Thank you -- 04:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you did not use the current projects table on the main project page to claim the character you wanted to do, then Sunspirit is going to be doing it. -- 03:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Images Hello, Wildfire. I just wanted to tell you that the limit for a character image on your page is one. Please remove all expect one image by 24 hours or I will remove them for you. Thank you, 23:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Redo Characters No, you cannot edit any character art without going through the approval process. Currently the Project is closed right now, so there is nothing that can be done with them at the moment. We use a system called Tweak Week to go back and edit art that needs changes. On your blog, it was probably deleted due to being in violation of one of our policies or off-topic. -- 04:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi I am on IRC want to come just go here. Mistymoon ^.^ 23:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Another Question If a character has no description, art cannot be made for it. As for the charcat box, go here and copy-paste the code onto your userpage, filling in the information as is needed. I'm not sure what categories you're talking about, so I'll need further information before I do anything there. -- 00:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) If I'm understanding correctly, you're talking about headings, not categories. You already seem to have that down; just put: Heading on the page, replacing heading with whatever you want the heading to be. I've fixed the template for you. -- 00:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hi Wildfire. I'm Silversong. Could you make me a charart? Name; Silversong Rank: Medicine cat Pelt lanth: Long fur Pelt color: Silver (like Whispering Breeze's) Eyes: Green Gender: Female Silversong 01:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong Name: Silversong Gender: Female Rank: Medicine Cat Pelt lanth: Long haired Pelt color: Solid Silver (like Whispering Breez's) Eyes: Green Markings: none Scars: None Silversong 01:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong Thank you sooooooooooo mmuch. I love her. Thanks I don't think I need any more chararts for now. Silversong 19:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong I am sorry that I keep bothering you but all I need to finish my gallery is a warrior apprentice version and kit version. Sorry for bothering you and thanks for finishing the other reqursts so quickly I LOVED them. Silversong 16:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong Thank you soooooo much. Could you make warrior version? Is it possible to make a medicine cat apprentice version? I'm working on a gallery for my profile. Silversong 15:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong Silversong 03:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong Thanks for the kit. I can't wait to see the apprentice. Thanks (x4) again. Charart Request Could you make me a medicine cat apprentice for Silversong? Name: Echopaw Pelt: Long fur Color: Solid golden color (lighter than Mothwing's) Markings: White paws and tail tip Eyes: Green Gender: Female Rank: Medicine cat apprentice Silversong 23:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Silversong thanks for your time Charart request Sorry this really is the last one. Name: Willowsong Pelt: Long fur Color: Dappled silver (like Dewspots) and white paws Eyes: Blue Gender: Female Rank: medicine cat Um I don't mean to critisize but Echopaw has white paws and white tail tip. Silversong 01:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Silversong ﻿ Multiple Art Requests Hi Wildfire. When you are doing your art requests, which are permitted, you need to check whether or not your recipient already has a piece of art. Each user is only allowed one personal image due to the NOT policy and image policy, therefore you should only give out art to people who have none. The many requests you are currently doing for Silversong, for example, is not permitted. She cannot keep them all, and it's more images I just have to delete because they are unused. Please only give one image to people who have none, and decline any requests from those that already have art and explain why. If you have any questions, please ask me. Thank you, 16:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may. -- 16:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) how do you make carart Hey Wildfire sorry if I got you in trouble with the admins.' How do you make a charart? ' Silversong 23:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Silversong go here go here for cats without photo Re: Hey, sorry that I have taken so long to reply. The mentor-apprentice program has closed due to being largely unnecessary; see the program's talk page for some more details. The Help Desk should be used if you need to ask general help from anyone. Concerning Eu's guestbook, I can't deal with anything off-wiki, which is anything not on WWiki. If you feel it is a serious problem notify Eulalia on his talk page and he will fix it. Thank you, 04:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quote Oh, I was wondering when someone would ask me that. Well, what you do is you type this on the area where you want your quote: Template:Main Quote with two {'s at the beginning and two }'s at the end. This will come up: Once you've typed the stuff in, click 'Save page' and it will come up with the Molekit and Cherrykit quote. Go back to editing, and the quote thing will be a green puzzle piece. Put your mouse on the puzzle piece, and a little window will come up with the quote box thing and the text in it. Click 'edit', and fill in the 'quote' box wit the text of your quote, then fill in the 'speaker' box with, for example, Stormflight to Lilystem then fill in the 'ref' box with, for example, Dusk, page 50. Click 'okay', then once the quote editing window disappears, click 'save page', and your quote will appear in your desired place on the page where you put the quote. If I'm not clear enough, tell me in a post on my Talk Page, and I'll try to make it even clearer. Hope this helped you, Kittycat79 05:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Names mousepelt, mousefur, mouseclaw, mouseshadow, mousefang, mousefire goldenpelt, goldenclaw, goldenheart, goldenfur, goldeneyes, goldenfire silverheart, silverfang, silverpelt, silverfur, silverclaw, silverfoot, silverpool, silverstorm 13:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Wildfire! It's cool that you made your own main quote! If you have any other questions, go to my Talk Page and feel free to ask! Always remember to sign your posts with four ~'s. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79 01:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Berrynose (Alt. A) Continuing what was on the PCA talk page for your charart's section, there's no reason to think that you're being rude. ;) You're just new, that's all. Don't feel to overwhelmed by me, I know I can be really harsh sometimes. XD Anyways, I hope your experience here on WWiki is a great one. ^_^ -- 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ceremonies Sorry, Wildfire, but I don't know how to make those things, otherwise I'd probably have my cat Sparrowflight's ceremonies on my User Page. I'll ask Bramble how to do them now. When she answers, I'll tell you, and ask you for the info on the Clan leader, and who you were apprenticed to and stuff, and I'll do yours then I'll do mine. May StarClan light your path, Kittycat79 06:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) lionblaze? What do you mean, you want it to look like Lionblaze's page? Do you want me to make you a charart, or something? :3 -- 23:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey,Wildfire! sorry about yesterday.I guess i got a little upset.Hey,Can you make me a Cahart?if you could that would be great. Thanks Lightningstar of ThunderClan 14:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Name: Honeyleaf Clan:ShadowClan Mate:Echosoul Daughters: Pinekit,and Fogkit Son:Sootkit Mother:Maplewhisker Father:Emberclaw Brothers:Raincloud,and Cloudfur Mentor:Darkspirit Apprentince:Weedpaw She is a ginger she cat with a shredded ear,piercing green eyes,and darker stripes Lightningstar of ThunderClan 00:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Wiki is NOT Policy Hello, Wildfire. Are you familiar with the Warriors Wiki is NOT policy? I assume you are not, considering your page is a direct violation of the policy. Please familiarize yourself with the policy and remove the Charcat, Quotes, Ceremonies, History, etc. in the next 72 hours. Please note that this warning is not neccissary. I figured you'd appreciate. If you chose not to take advantage of this warning, however, I will tell a Sysop about your page and she will delete on the spot with no warning. I strongly suggest you take advantage of this warning. I don't want to have to involve a Sysop in something as minor as a Policy violation. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Regards, 16:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) If you read the policy, you should figure it out. 16:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The policy specifically says that personal characters may not be scored here. I see you've set up your page like a character page. That is storing a personal character on this Wiki. You also need to do away with your Clan allegiances. 17:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The quote, ceremony, charcat, family, history, and descripsion all have to go. Basically, the only things you can keep are the Charart requests and the picture. 19:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I can assure you that you are not alone. They simply have not been caught yet. If I do find them, I will speak to them. 19:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, i have been on this website for 4 years (not as lightningstar, XD) and i have never seen something like this before. I hav all of that stuff on my old profile, and did not get in trouble for it. I dont really think its neccicary to remove the alligances, charart, or the quotes. 16:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Wildfire. These sections (and their content) on your user page must be removed: *History (not complete dosen't make any sense) *Family *Quotes *Ceremonies They must be removed because they hold information about your personal character, and the user page is not for storing information on a fan character or fandom. You may use it to tell a bit about yourself, using userboxes and such, personal opinions you might have on the series, rants, etc. However, please post information about your personal character, Wildfire, somewhere else, such as on this fanon wiki. Thank you, 01:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) As far as I am aware, the charcat is permitted; we used to have a separate template just for the members to use. Helice fixed that using some stray piece of HTML. :p -- 01:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) carchat can u make her pelt colored a bit more like Firestar's? It looks AWSOME Thanks Lightningstar of ThunderClan 16:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have no idea when the next Erin Hunter chat is; a page will be created on it when the date is revealed. If someone asks me again I swear I will scream. Now, the original artist of the warrior and apprentice blanks is Sandstar of WarriorsWish, while the others are from various artists here. I am sorry you find the policies complicated, but we make them as simple as we can while upholding the best interests of the wiki. If you go to a different Warriors based wiki, you can use their blanks for a charart. We just like to keep our art special to this wiki. Thank you for respecting the admins' enforcement of the rules even if you do not agree with it. Regards, 04:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Who is Hunchfoot? On the lineart, you could try asking Nightshine, but there are no guarantees she'll accept. -- 17:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) We believe that to be an error. It is clearly stated in the book that Fallowfern's kits had Waspwhisker as the father, not Hunchfoot, who was never seen or mentioned in the book. I can put this in his trivia section, though. Thank you, 18:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC)